a Blonde, a Musician, and a Goth
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: New Drabble: inspired by the song "Trouble" - NeverShoutNever
1. a Blonde and a Ukelele

**A/N: Okay here's a cute little drabble (maybe new story if I get enough reviews tell me to do so) about Trent and Lindsay (one of my favorite crack pairings)! Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama franchise. Trust me if I did: DJ would have a love interest, Courtney and Trent wouldn't of gone crazy in TDA, and Heather wouldn't have gotten her head shaved! But… Onward with the story!**

* * *

It was beautiful day on Wawanakwa Island. Well, a beautiful, but boring day. There were no challenges, no cameras; Chris and Chef had the day off, leaving the campers to do whatever. So, today was a lazy summer day, and all the campers were bored.

So to entertain herself, our resident dumb blonde, Lindsay went out to explore.

"La, la, la, la, la, di, doo, doo!" The blonde chirped as she skipped through the woodland. She was like an innocent child trapped in a not-so-innocent body.

She continued to skip merrily through the wooded glen; until, something caught her eye. Over in a patch of wild flowers and it can only be described in two words.

"Mini-Guitar!" Lindsay exclaimed before picking up the stringed instrument. Lindsay studied the small instrument. She rubbed her hand over the polished wood grain.

"It's so shiny I can see myself in it!" The blonde marveled at her own reflection. She sat in the patch of wild flowers.

Plucking at random strings, Lindsay started to create a surprisingly pleasant melody; which caught the attention of the musician, Trent.

* * *

So being as curious as our blonde, Trent went to find the source of the dazzling tune.

Mulling his way through the wooden glen, he found Lindsay.

"Lindsay, that's you playing?" He asked sitting down next to her.

Her face light up with glee," Yup, and I just found this baby guitar, and I started playing it. Am I good or something?"

"Linds, you are better than good you're great!" Trent said astounded by the blonde's modesty.

Lindsay giggled, and placed the "baby guitar" on the ground. "Well that means a whole lot coming from you Travis!"

Trent shrugged off being called the wrong name, and picked up the ukulele.

Softly at first, he began to play; the blonde was transfixed. She began to scoot closer to the dark-haired teen.

He began to quicken the tempo, and strum the small instrument a little harder. He didn't notice Lindsay mimicking every one of his moves on her own air "baby guitar".

Slowly, but surely, Trent finished his improvisation ukulele playing and handed the ukulele back to Lindsay.

"Let me show you how to play a song. " Trent offered in a friendly manner.

He wrapped his arms around hers, and placed his hands atop of hers, and right before he started to show her the right hand placement for the first chord; she stopped him.

"Let me show you something first." Lindsay said eagerly and innocently.  
But, what she did wasn't so innocent.

The blonde, in a moment of spontaneity, turned and kissed the musician.

Trent was taken aback by Lindsay's actions, but he slowly but surely returned the smooch.

Lindsay pulled away out of embarrassment, and hid her face with her bandana.

Trent pulled the bandana from Lindsay's face and gingerly grabbed her chin.

"You're not only a great ukulele player, but a great kisser." Trent kissed her again. But, this time when they pulled away Lindsay had a confused expression plastered across her face.

"Trey, what's a **ukulele**?"

* * *

**:) aww wasn't that cute!**

**do me a favor and click that little bubble down there **

**and.. tell me what you think. :)**

** \/**


	2. a Summer Girl

**I was in the mood for some GxTxL, so here's another drabble.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

One is clever, sarcastic, artistic, and is head over heels in love with me.

One is naïve, gentle, sweet, and is taken.

One has dark brown eyes that smolder like stars in the midnight sky.

One has bright blue eyes that take my breath away.

One casually darts in and out of my mind.

One stays there, and I can't get her out for the life of me.

One makes me laugh with her about other's mistakes and misfortunes.

One makes me laugh at her for being so damn adorable.

One is sour, but then she's sweet.

One is always sweet.

One is named Gwen.

One is named Lindsay.

And, I just need to pick one.

* * *

I need to pick the one that makes me smile.

I need to pick the one that I can talk to without feeling judged.

I need to pick the one that won't criticize my every action.

I need to pick the one that I don't have to be a cliché to impress.

I need to pick the one that I wrote that song for.

I need to pick my Summer Girl.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

I hope I did a good job of implying who he picked!

PS: Check out the newest chapter of "A Father's Love"!

PSS: Should I do a Trent and Lindsay multi-chapter story? And if so, what should it be about? Give me your ideas in a Review!

I

I

V


	3. a Cookie, Bubbly Toes, and a Kiss

****

a/n: I absolutely love Trindsay! So, to show my appreciation for this couple here's another one-shot.

**enjoy, and review!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the total drama franchise.**

* * *

"Isn't it nice that Doug and Catalina got this food for everyone, Trent?" Lindsay asked before shoving a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

I just nodded and laughed to myself. She always got everybody's names wrong, but she always seemed to get mine right. I picked up the second to last cookie on the plate.

"So Trent, Why aren't sitting with Greta? You like her right?" Lindsay mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

I glanced over at Gwen; she was sitting with her "girlfriends" Bridgette and LeShawna. I glanced back at Lindsay as she was awaiting my answer. Sighing, I replied," Yeah, but in a different way."

The blonde in front of me became curious," What do you mean?"

I took in a deep breath, and began to toy with a string hanging off of my shoe," She's my friend, and she's cute and everything, but I like another girl."

"Oh, I gotcha!" Lindsay exclaimed while giving me an over-exaggerated wink. I laughed, she giggled.

Her giggle was so cute, light, and airy; like a little girl's.

I reached out for the last cookie, she did too. And, we had the quick awkward moment of our hands touching.

I hesitantly pulled my hand back,"Linds, You can have the last one." I looked up at her face, and she had a slight blush painted across her cheeks.

Bashfully she pushed the plate towards me, "You reached for it first Trent, you can have it."

I reached for the cookie and split it in half, "Here you can have the bigger half."

She took the half out of my hand. She thanked me and ate the half of the cookie in one huge bite.

We sat in silence for awhile before Owen asked us about his suspected" Jungle Rot". Disgusted, Lindsay ran out of the cabin in a huff, and to the Gopher cabin porch.

* * *

I went after her.

_Why? Why was I going after her? I could've stayed; there were tons of people I **could** to talk to in there. Owen, Geoff, Duncan, or even Gwen._

_But, I guess Lindsay was the only one I **wanted **to talk to. She was just so easy to talk to, a great listener._

When I reached the cabin, I saw her sitting on the steps, her legs pulled up to her chest. I sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked while lightly placing my hand on her shoulder. She quickly tensed up, and she relaxed.

She turned toward me, "Oh yeah! I just don't like looking at people's feet," she let out an uncomfortable laugh and muttered," especially my own."

I laughed," There's nothing wrong with your feet."

She gave me an annoyed look," You haven't seen 'em." I smirked.

"Well, let me see them." I said while pulling at her cowboy boots.

She began to giggle and playfully resist, "Trent, no! Stop!"

I pulled one boot off successfully, and I saw Lindsay's foot.

Now, the way she was talking about her feet I was expecting a huge, calloused, bunion covered, mess of a foot. But her feet were fine, they were a little large for her height, but they couldn't be bigger than I size nine, and her toes were perfectly painted with red nail polish.

"See Trent, I told you they were ugly!" She crossed her arms, and scrunched up her nose. I smiled at her.

"Lindsay, you have adorable, bubbly toes." I said quoting the Jack Johnson song. I then began to slightly tickle the bottoms of her feet causing her to go into another one of her giggling fits.

"Trent, stop! I may pee on myself!" Lindsay wailed. I stopped not wanting the blonde to urinate on herself.

Lindsay finally calmed down some, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I began to gaze at Lindsay out of the corner of my eye.

I wish, she wasn't taken, because I would be all over her. She's such a free spirit; whenever I talk to her she makes me feel like we are the only people in the world. I've never had that feeling, not with the girls back home, or Gwen. I love that feeling.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Lindsay asked me a perplexing question. "Trent what don't you like about yourself?"

Wow, I have never thought about that. I mean, I liked myself; but, I guess everyone has that one thing that they don't like about themselves. Hmm… I couldn't think of anything but…

"My chin, I hate this little cleft in my chin." I said while rubbing my chin, and the slight stubble that was there. Note to self, shave.

Lindsay smirked," Trent, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your chin." She grasped my chin in her soft, manicured hands.

She gave me a soft smile, and began to caress my chin. And like something out of a movie, she began to slowly tilt her head to the right. In a movie fashion, I did the same, and suddenly our lips met and it was…

"Lindsiot! What are you doing?"

"Trent, how could you?"

* * *

**a/n: okay, i lied. it's a two-shot! i hope you guys liked this! Review!**

**and if i get five reviews, the second part will be posted later on today or early tomorrow. i got an idea also, the next one shot will be based on the song "Trouble" by Never Shout Never.**

**review. **

**(:**


	4. Tears, a Song, and a Blanket

**a/n: wow! i got such a good response on the first part, so here is part two.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the total drama franchise**

**last time on part one:**_She gave me a soft smile, and began to caress my chin. And like something out of a movie, she began to slowly tilt her head to the right. In a movie fashion, I did the same, and suddenly our lips met and it was…_

_"Lindsiot! What are you doing?"_

_"Trent, how could you?"_

* * *

Well, this wasn't awkward. So, there I was caught in a kiss with Lindsay, and Gwen and Heather walked up on us.

Heather looked as if she was about to pop a blood vessel; Lindsay and I were like a deer in the headlights.

And Gwen.

Gwen had tears forming in her eyes, and she darted off into the dark in the direction of the pier.

I mentally cursed myself for letting this happen, and facepalmed myself.

"Goodnight, Trent." Lindsay whispered before grabbing her boots and closing the creaky cabin door behind her. Heather went in after her, and I just knew that she was going to chew Lindsay out.

I just sighed, and went over to the boys' side of the cabin. I sloppily ran my hand along the wall feeling for the light switch. Once I did, I searched everywhere for my guitar.

Under my bunk, no.

Under Noah's old bunk, no.

Under Owen's bunk no.

Under a huge pile of Owen's dirty gitch, unfortunately yes…

After mulling through the filthy underwear, I picked up my guitar and put into the case covered with stickers from the places it has been.

I stared at them for a second; and I saw stickers that I forgot about like, Bulgaria and Italy; and ones that I didn't even know I had like, U.S. Virgin Islands and South Africa.

Sighing again, I turned off the light in the room and went to try and correct the situation at hand.

* * *

I decided to go to the dock to attempt to talk to Gwen. But, as I closer and closer to my destination I heard faint sobbing, and "consoling" words like: "Girl, You can do better than some cliché music boy!" and " Gwen, he didn't even deserve you. You can do way better."

I looked over at the source of the "calming" words, and in the moonlight I saw the silhouettes of three people. One being Gwen and the other two being Bridgette and LeShawna; and, even in the dim light I could see the evil eye that LeShawna was giving me when she turned around.

I quickened my pace, and decided to go Plan B: go to the campfire.

I made it to the campfire, and thankfully I was alone. I sat on a tree stump, and pulled my guitar out of its case.

My guitar or Luce as I liked to call 'er; she was my solace, my serenity, my nirvana. I just went to play her whenever I was angry or said, or in this case _confused_. I ran my finger tips over the wood finish, slightly dull from age.

I moved my hand to Luce's neck ,but I still couldn't think of anything to play. So I looked up at the stars.

"Granddad, What should I do?"

That was another way of finding some inner peace, I would always talk to my late grandfather up "there".

Sighing, I hesitantly placed my hand on Luce's neck again and began to sing and play.

_Oh please tell me what to do._

_Because I'm stuck between the two._

_I mean I really like you, but she really likes me too._

_See I'm head over heels when I see those big blue eyes, but I don't know how to feel when she cries._

_So, please help me dear._

_Help me conquer this fear._

_Oh, just please, help me choose…_

_Because I don't want to lose either of you._

I struck the final cord, and closed my eyes.

I heard a slight sniffle," Well that was really pretty, Trent."

Opening my eyes, I saw one of the girls I was just singing about.

Lindsay.

"Thanks Linds."

She sat down next to me. Goosebumps popped up all over; never got those with Gwen, plus it is really cold outside.

There was a pleasant silence between us for awhile. All that could be heard was the ambient noise of crickets, owls, and other wilderness creatures.

"I brought you a blanket," Lindsay placed a pink and orange furry blanket over my shoulders," thought you might be cold out here."

I thanked her and things became silent again. I glanced over to Lindsay.

Her eyes were a pink color, and a tear was running down her cheek.

I turned her towards me," Lindsay why are you crying?"

She snorted," I kissed you; I made Greta mad at you. I made Greta mad at me." She began to sob even harder.

I wrapped her in the fuzzy blanket, and kissed her hair. Her sweet strawberry scented hair.

Shushing her like a scared child I rocked her back and forth in my arms," It's not your fault." I repeated over and over again.

I could hold her like this forever.

She looked up at me, " Trent, Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Was that song you just sung about me, you, and Greta?" Lindsay asked her big, blue eyes staring up at me.

"Yea…" I told her, my cheeks feeling a little hot.

"Well, do you want me to tell you what to do?" Lindsay asked .

My heart began to flutter and I began to stutter.

"Kiss me, Trent."

I did as I was told.

* * *

**a/n: i hope y'all liked it. i wrote trent's song myself! :3 **

**i'm so proud! :3**

**review, and you'll get that next one-shot sometime next week or if i have time this weekend.**

**review and you'll feel good!**


	5. Trouble

an: trindsay, yay!

disclaimer: i don't own any of the total drama franchise, nor the lyrics to the song "Trouble".

Inspired by the song: Trouble by NeverShoutNever

* * *

I'm addicted to her, that adorable blonde. But, I shouldn't be.

I'm addicted to everything about her. How her golden hair shimmers whenever the sunshine touches it. How her eyes match the blue sky on the clearest of days. How she ties my heart in a knot whenever she says ,"Good Morning". How she puts my stomach in a whirl whenever I hear that bubbly laugh.

But, what's even worse is that I dream about her, think about her, and even fantasize about her whenever I see her. But that's normal right? What's not to adore about her?

I've been playing my guitar like crazy, and writing songs that are all about her. She runs through my mind so much; I swear I'm going mad. That girl will be the death of me, I swear.

And, here I am talking about her like she's mine; like I have her. But, surely that isn't the case.

She has a boyfriend, and I have Gwen. But, I want her, Lindsay so bad it hurts.

She's just so, so, perfect. And, out of my league. I hope not. I really hope not.

This is just so anti-cliché; the musician going for the busty blonde, and not the loner artist. Man, am I in trouble. I shouldn't be though; it shouldn't matter that I am going against all "teen movie" rules. All that matters is that she falls for me like I have fallen for her.

Damn, am, I in trouble.

_I'm in trouble_  
_I'm an addict_  
_I'm addicted to this girl_  
_She's got my heart tied in a knot_  
_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop calling her_  
_She's all I want and more_  
_I mean damn_  
_What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much gee-tar_  
_I-I've been listening to jazz_  
_I've called so many times_  
_I swear she's going mad_  
_And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And_  
_Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
_Just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_  
_Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble_  
_I'm so cliché_  
_See that word just wears me out_  
_Makes me feel like just another boy_  
_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop calling her_  
_I love to hear that voice_  
_And honestly_  
_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing to much gee-taar_  
_I've been listening to jazz_  
_I called so many times_  
_I swear she's going mad_  
_And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh_  
_Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
_Just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_  
_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Let's hope not_

_And oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh_  
_Ooooh, oooh_

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? It's just a little drabble/dribble. Pretty Please Review! **_

_Ps: give me ideas for a one-shot/two-shot from Lindsay's point of view._

_Pss: Please, If you are a fan of my story "A Father's Love" give me 7 more reviews so I can start typing on the next chapter!_

_Review :)_

l

l

l

V


End file.
